With the development of electronics communication industries, portable electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, cellular phones, electronics organizers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like, have become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information among multiple users.
Portable electronic devices often provide a call function. By using these portable electronic devices, users can make calls to other portable electronic devices used by peers, and can receive information from the portable electronic devices of the peer users.
In general, portable electronic devices provide a function of rejecting an incoming call. It's user can selectively receive the incoming call of the portable electronic device. At the moment where the call is rejected while a dial tone is heard, a voice announcement can be provided to a peer user. The call rejection function is effective in a situation where it is difficult to answer the call (e.g., during a business meeting). However, the call rejection may result in the missing of an important call, which can potentially lead to a personal/business loss.